


The Tether

by lydiashuman



Series: The Tether [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, takes place before 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles and Allison sacrifice themselves for their parents. Everything seems to go wrong after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Lydia were walking towards the Beacon Hill’s Highschool halls, and Lydia was constantly checking her phone waiting for Aiden to text her back. Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom were taken by Jennifer on the night before, and they haven’t heard of Allison’s father either, what made Stiles get more afraid by the minute.

If Jennifer got the 3 guardians, she’d be able to make the last sacrifice and face Deucalion and, even though Stiles and Lydia wanted to get rid of Deucalion as much as Jennifer did, sacrificing innocent people was noto n plan. Specially when 3 of those people were parentes of your friends and, on Stiles’ case, his own.

They were walking towards the classroom when Stiles’ phone buzzed. He picked it up of his pocket and Isaac’s name was on the screen, next to an envelope. He opened it and read the text.

Lydia noticed he had stopped walking and turned around, seeing his face paler than ever.

“What?” Stiles opened his mouth, but not a single word came out. “Oh God. What is it now?” She asked again, with hurry on her voice.

“It’s from Isaac.” Stiles said, sahking his head. “Jennifer… She’s… She has Allison’s father. She took him.” He looked at Lydia. “She’s got all three now.” He placed his phone back on his pocket, with his hands shaking.

“There’s still time.” Lydia said, but all Stiles could hear was his breathing becoming more and more uneven, faster by the second. “We still have time, right?” Lydia said again, but Stiles couldn’t seem to focus on anything. His vision started to get blurry and he felt dizzy.

He let out a sob, while trying to slow his breathing, and not succeeding.

“Stiles? Are you ok?” He heard Lydia’s voice from the distance. “What is it? What is wrong?” He felt like the whole world was spinning. “Stiles?”

“I think i’m having a panic attack.” He said, and his breathe became faster, if that was even possible.

Lydia looked at him with worry on her eyes, trying as hard as possible to remember anything she had ever read about panic attacks and she could or couldn’t do with a person who was having a panic attack.

“Let’s… Let’s get out of here” She said, hooking an arm around him and leading them to the locker room. She pushed the door wide open and walked in, carrying him. He stumbled on one of the lockers and fell on the ground, taking her with him.

“Just try and think of something else. Anything else.” She said to him.

“Like what?” He asked, looking at her with pure desperation on his eyes.

“Hm… Happy things! Good things! Friends, family!” Stiles stared at her. “Ugh, I mean, not family. Oh God.” She took a deep breath. “Just… Try and slow your breathing.”

“I can’t, I can’t.” Stiles said, starting to feel tears building on his eyes.

“Shh… Stiles, look at me.” She took his head between her hands. “Shh… Look at me…” She looked at his eyes, and they were screaming for help. “Stiles…” without thinking twice, Lydia was leaning forward and pressing her lips on his. She didn’t know why she did it, though.

After some seconds, Lydia broke the, so called, kiss, and looked right at Stiles.

His breathing was almost back to normal, and he was looking at her in awe. She looked at him the same way and, she noticed it had worked, she started to smile.

“How…” He let out a sigh. “How did you do that?”

“I… I read once that… Holding your breath could stop a panic attack.” He nodded at her. “So…” She licked her lips. “When I kissed you… You held your breath.” A shy smile was on her face.

“I did?” Stiles asked her and she nodded. “Thanks. That… That was really smart.”

“I just… I don’t know. I read it somewhere.” She said, while sitting on his side. “And, if I was really smart, I’d tell you to sign up for a few sessions with tue guidance conselor.”

“Morrell.” He said, starting to get up and, before he had to say anything, Lydia understood it and they were driving to Mrs. Morrell’s office.

————————————————————————————————

Getting there, Stiles opened the door, ready to tak to her, but al lhe saw was another student, waiting for her on her desk.

“You’re here for Mrs. Morrell?” Stiles asked her.

“No. I thought it was Gym Class.” The girl replied.

“Sweetheart, we are not in the mood for funny. You know where she is?” Lydia said.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be waiting here for twenty minutes! So, how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?”

“We are not here for a session.” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I am. And I got some serious issues to work on.”

“Wait wait wait… You’re Danielle. You’re Heather’s best friend.” Stiles said, finally remember why her face looked so familiar.

“I was Heather’s best friend. We’ve been working on that issue three times a week.” Danielle answered.

“Hold on. Did you say Mrs. Morrell is 20 minutes late?” Lydia asked.

The girl nodded. “I don’t know why either. She’s always on time.”

Lydia looked at Stiles. “I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late.”

“Well, then she’s not late. She’s missing.” Stiles said, going to her desk.

“What if we are not the only ones who thinks she knows something?”

“Then, I wanna know what she knows.” He started opening the drawyers, looking for some clues.

“What are you doing? These files are private!” Danielle said.

“Yeah, she’s kinda right.” Lydia added.

“That one’s yours.” Stiles said, hading Lydia some files.

She placed it over the desk and opened it, going through Morrell’s notes. Stiles looked up from the drawyer and noticed something similar in the middle of all those papers.

“Wait, Lydia. That’s your drawing.”

“I know, it’s a tree.” She said, not caring about it at all.

“Yeah, it’s good too!” Danielle said.

“Thank you.”

“No, but that’s the same one, though.”

“Same as what?” Lydia asked, looking at him.

“The same one i always see you drawing in class.”

“It’s a tree. I like drawing trees.” Saying that, she got back to other papers.

“No, but, it’s the exact same one! Don’t you see? Here, gimme your bag.” Stiles opened her bag and found her notebook. He placed it over the desk and opened it on a random page.

“See?” looking at the drawing at her notebook and the one on Mrs. Morrell’s files was like looking into a photocopy. The drawing was exactly the same. Stiles started to flip the pages and all they could see was that tree, drawn in different sizes, over and over and over again.

“Okay, you can have my session. You’ve got bigger issues.” Danielle said, leaving the room.

Lydia kept flipping the pages. “What is this?” She asked, although she thought Stiles didn’t have an answer for that.

Stiles stopped her from flipping the pages when he saw one of the drawings, that was placed at the end of a page. He picked the notebook and turned it upside down. A memory of his conversation with Peter and Cora about Derek’s past with Paige made him notice it.

Lydia was not drawing a tree. She was drawing roots.

“I know where they are.” He said to her. They started to walk away from Morrell’s office, planning to call the rest of the Pack and share what they just found. “It’s the nemeton. That’s where she’s keeping them. It has to be.”

“Stilinski!” a familiar voice made him look to the end of the hall.

“Ugh!” He turned around and looked at Lydia. “Go to Derek, ok? He and Peter, they’d been there before, so they know where it is. Tell’em it’s the root cellar, okay? They’ll know.” Lydia nodded and walked to the front doors.

“Did you know your dad’s car is in the school parking lot and it has been since last night?” The FBI officer asked him.

“I didn’t know. What does that mean?” Stiles sad

“Means he’s officially missing.” The officer said. “Let’s find a better palce to talk.” He said, taking them to a classroom.

————————————————————————————————

“Stiles, why am I getting the feeling that you know something that could help us find your dad?”

“If I did, why would I not tell you?”

“If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn’t you?”

“So you’re asking me to tell you what I would not tell you?”

“First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?”

“Well, I don’t know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don’t know it.”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“I don’t know anything, ok? Can I just go?” Stiles said, getting up from his chair.

“Where are your friends?”

“You mean Scott?”

“I mean Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden. I’ve been told your whole little clique didn’t show up at school today.”

“I don’t have a clique.” Stiles said.

“Stiles, c’mon. It’s been a pretty disturbing amount of violence activity in this county in the last few months, several murders, tied to the school. I don’t know what is going on here, but it’s serious.” Stiles looked at the window. “And… Hey. Your dad is missing.” Stiles was still staring at the window.

“Fine. But I don’t want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?”

“He’s with me.” A familiar voice came from the door. Stiles looked at that direction and saw Deaton standing there.

————————————————————————————————

Lydia drove to Derek’s loft and went upstairs running. Getting there, she knocked at the door several times and waited, until she heard it being unlocked and someone started to slide it to the side. She looked up and saw Peter.

“You.”

“Me.”

She rolled her eyes. “You.”

He sighed. “Derek! We have a visitor!” He said, letting Lydia enter the loft. After seeing Derek, she explained the whole situation and how Stiles said she was drawing the Nemeton, and that they knew where it was.

“What? You don’t know where it is?” Lydia asked Peter. “But Stiles said you’ve been there.”

“We have.” He started to explain. “But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Dedrek’s mother and my older sister, decided that she’d never want us coming back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory with it’s location from us.”

“But then, how are we supposed to find it?” She asked, but Peter didn’t answer. He just shook his head, clearly saying that he had no idea.

————————————————————————————————

After getting to the Vet Clinic with Deaton, Stiles called Allison, Isaac and Lydia, for help.

“It has to be on a telluric current, maybe even at the access of two. I just know it’s where Derek took Paige to die.” Stiles said.

“My dad and Gerard were there before, but Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn’t remember where it was.” Allison replied.

“Then, how do we find this place?” Isaac asked.

“There might be a way.” Deaton answered. “But, it’s dangerous.” He looked at them. “We are gonna need Scott.”

“I know where he is.” Stiles said. “Let’s go and talk to him.” Deaton nodded and they headed to the Jeep.

They drove to the middle of the forest and waited for Scott there. A few minutes after they arrived, Scott showed up.

“How did you guys find out?” Was the first thing he said.

“Lydia.” Stiles replied. “And you?”

“Morrell. None of the alfas now where it is either.”

“So, if this works, you’re gonna tell them?” Stiles questioned.

“I can’t stop Jennifer without them.” Scott replied.

“How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?” Deaton said.

“What’s the plan?”

“Essentially, you, Stiles and Allison are gonna be surrogate sacrifices for your parents.”

“We die for them?” Scott asked.

“But, he can bring us back.” Stiles answered, and looked at Deaton. “You can… You can bring us back, right?”

“Remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there’s something else you need to think about, this is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You’ll be giving power back to the nemeton. A place that hasn’t had power for a long time. This kinda power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural. The kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will drawn them here. Like a beacon.”

“It doesn’t… Sound any worse than anything we’ve already seen.” Stiles said, trying to sound not as worried as he really was.

“You’d be surprised with what you have yet to see.”

“Is that it?” Scott asked.

“No.” Deaton took a deep breath. “It will also have na effect on the three of you. You won’t be able to see it, but you’ll feel it. Everyday, for the rest of your lifes. It’ll be a kind of a darkness, around your heart. Like a scar.”

“Like a tattoo.” Scott said, more to himself than to the others.

————————————————————————————————

Scott, Stiles and Allison got into the clinic to find three tubs full of water and ice. Deaton had mentioned they’d have to be holding something with emotional value to help them come back.

“All right. What did you bring?” Deaton asked them

“Hm… I got my dad’s badge.” Stiles said, looking at it. “Jennifer kinda crushed it. In her hands. I tried to hammer it out a bit… Still doesn’t look great.”

“It doesn’t need to look good if it has a meaning.” Deaton told him.

“Is that an actual silver bullet?” Isaac asked Allison.

“My dad made it, it’s a kind of a cerimonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skill to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testment to the code.” She replied.

“Scott?” Deaton asked.

“My dad gave my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing on their marriage that ever worked.”

“Okay. The three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down, until you are essentially… Well, dead.” He looked over at everybody. “But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a Strong connection to you.” Hearing that, Stiles gave a shy look at Lydia, who was starting to walk towards Allison. “A kind of an emotional tether.” Deaton continued.

Lydia smiled at Allison and cotinued to walk, but Deaton’s voice stopped her.

“Lydia. You go with Stiles.” Everyone looked at them both, and they exchanged little smiles.

“Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under…” Allison said, but Deaton just looked from her to Isaac, and she seemed to understand that. Allison looked at Scott, and nodded.

“It’s okay.” Scott walked to the side of the tub and took his jacket off. Stiles did the same and so did Allison. They kept as less clothes as they could, and stepped into the tub. Stiles had to look back at Lydia before doing it, because he was constantly afraid that something would get wrong in this plan.

The water was so cold it literally made them start to shake. Holding the objects that linked them back, they sat on the tub. Isaac, Lydia and Deaton standed behind them.

“By the way…” Stiles started, looking over to Scott. “If I don’t make it back and you do, there’s something you need to know. Your dad’s in town.” He said, remembering all the talks he’d had earlier with that certain FBI Agent.

Deaton nodded to Isaac and Lydia, and the three of them took a step forward the tubs. Placing one hand over each of their shoulders, they held Allison, Stiles and Scott. Scott nodded to Stiles and Allison, and they all let go of the sides of the tub.

Looking up, they waited until Isaac, Lydia and Deaton started to pull them underwater.

Stiles felt more and more water starting to surround him, while he was staring at Lydia, who was visibly afraid and worried about him. When the water hit his closed mouth, he simply opened it and let it all in.

Still with his eyes open, Lydia put him underwater. The water was so cold it started to hurt every bit of his body, and he shut his eyes, just waiting for it. Feeling like his whole body was burning, what was at least something ironical, he remained waiting, in agonizing pain.

The last thing he was able to hear was Lydia’s voice.

“What now?” She had asked Deaton.

After that, everything was dark and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles started to feel water on his lungs again and also desperation. He opened his eyes and he could see was water and a white ceiling. He impulsionated his body to the surfasse and, with a muffled scream, he got off the water. Sitting on the tub, he looked to his sides. Two tubs, exactly like his, were placed on each of his sides.

Besides that, al lhe could see was white. The entire room they were in was pure white. The only other color seen was the grey of the tubs.

A couple of muffled screams, a lot like his, drove him away from his thoughts, and he saw Allison and Scott sitting on their tubs, woken up. They all got off, and Allison was the first to break the silence.

“Where are we?” Her voice echoing in the empty room.

“I don’t…” Scott stopped talking when he saw something on the other end of the room.

Placed there, was a giant tree. Well, not exactly a tree itself. It was cut off and basically the only thing that could be seen was the roots.

“This is it. This looks like what Lydia had been drawing. What do we do now?” Stiles said.

“I don’t know?” Scott replied. “Maybe we are just gonna wake up in a few moments?”

“Doubt that.” Allison said. “Maybe we should touch it or something like that?”

Scott was the first one to do it and, the second he did it, he literally vanished.

“Great.” Stiles said, looking over the tree. “What now?”

“Maybe if we do the same thing, we’ll end up where Scott is?”

“I really hope so.” Stiles sighed. “Ok, on three. Ready? 1, 2, 3!” They both touched the roots and Stiles felt himself being thrown into pure darkness.

He opened his eyes again and he saw himself in the middle of the preserve. Walking for a while, he heard Scott calling him, and he called his name as well, but he had no voice. He tried screaming, and nothing came out of his mouth either.

Looking around, he saw two people. One of them was wearing what it seemed to be a red hoodie, and the other one, a dark sweater.

“Are we seriously doing this?” One of them asked, and he recognised that voice right away. It was Scott. He started to walk to the figure, but froze when he heard the other guy talking.

“You’re the one that’s always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town!” And it was his voice. A memory kicked in and he noticed that it was the night Scott got bitten by Peter. Was that some kind of dream?

“Stiles! Wait up! Stiles!” Scott said, and the both of them were running, while some flashlights could be seeing a few feet away from where they were seconds earlier.

And suddenly, his other self was falling to the ground, with a dog barking over him.

“Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me.” His father’s voice appeared from the darkness.

“Dad? What are you doing?”

“Well, young man, I’m walking you back to your car.”

One of the flaslights went on Stiles’ direction and he decided to get away, because, it this wasn’t some sick dream, how would he explain to his father and his younger self what he was doing there?

He started running, and stopped when he saw the gian tree again. Maybe, if he touched it, he’d go back to the white room, or, even better, to Deaton’s clinic.

Stopping on it’s side, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on it. The darkness came rushing over him again, and he blacked out.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Lydia hadn’t got off the side of the tub since Stiles stopped moving inside, meaning that he was ‘dead’. Deaton had even told her and Isaac that remaining close to the tubs would help Stiles and Allison to come back.

They had been underwater for 12 hours, and Isaac fell asleep on Allison’s side. Lydia, though, remained awake, waiting for Stiles to come back.

“Hm, Stiles, are you there?” She said, almost whispering. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I hope this tether thing allows you to. I also don’t know what is happening to you guys and why is it taking so long for you to come back, but, whatever you’re going through now, don’t give up, okay?”

She was cut off by Isaac getting up and going to ask Deaton for a couch to sleep in.

“I hope you’re on a beautiful place now, because I know that you’re going to one after you die. You’re literally the best person I’ve ever met and your heart is so sweet. You don’t desserve nothing less than that. I also hope that you can finally see your mother again, wherever you are, because I know how much you miss her.”

She knew how much Stiles missed Claudia, and, to be honest, she didn’t know why she started talking about all that, and about her. But she felt like it was the right thing to be done, so, she didn’t stop.

“I don’t even know if you went to heaven now because, well, you’re not exactly dead, right? You… You’ll be back, right?” Was that worry on her voice? “Deaton said that this is risky, but I know that you’ll get through it, won’t you?”

If you asked Lydia about Stiles Stilinski last year, she’d reply with a “Who?” but, now, she’d stay talking about him for a long time, because they’ve grown to be friends. And they were getting closer and closer everyday. They had even shared a kiss.

Well, it was not exactly a kiss. It was just something that she thought on the urge to make his panic attack stop, right? Right?

Lydia started to remember the conversation she once said about Allison and how she felt towards Scott. And she remembered Allison asking her if she had ever felt the way Allison did for Scott. And Lydia said no because not a single boy had made her feel like that. Until now.

Of course, she is not in love with Stiles. She’s freaking Lydia Martin! She doesn’t fall in love. She just use boys as a distraction, right? RIGHT?

“I don’t exactly know how all this tether thing Works, but I really hope my voice helps you get back. Please. Your dad will be devastaded if you actually die trying to save him.” She put her head on the side of the cold tub and remained there, staring at the wall, with a million thoughts running through her mind.

About 15 minutes later, she heard a muffled scream, and she got up to see what it was, to find Scott getting his head off water. Deaton and Isaac entered the room running, and Scott got off the water, trying to make his breath steady.

“You were supposed to come back all at the same time…” Deaton started saying, and the sound of water going to the ground stopped him.

Allison was getting out of her tub, too.

“Now, it’s Stiles’ turn.” Lydia said, and stood next to his tub, waiting.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we have much time for that.” Deaton said, and, turning to face Scott, he added: “Deucalion was here a few moments ago, asking about you. I told him about the plan, and he said that you have to meet him in the woods, and go face Jennifer with him.”

“Wait wait wait.” Allison said. “Doesn’t a deal with Deucalion sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?”

“I agree.” Lydia added. “You can’t just go with him there, Scott. It’s too dangerous.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Sit down and wait for Jennifer to kill my mom? I have to do this.”

“Yeah, but what is gonna happen after Jennifer is dead? Well, IF Deucalion manages to kill her.” Isaac said.

“I don’t care. Plus, Derek is gonna go with us. Maybe we can slow Deucalion long enough to run or think about something.”

“This is a really bad plan.” Lydia said, sitting down next to Stiles’ tub.

“Well, it’s the best one we have at the moment.” Scott replied. He looked at Isaac. “You coming?”

Isaac nodded, and they got to the preserve. Allison went to her apartment to pick some weapons, and Lydia remained next to the tub, while Deaton was searching for a way to kill a Darach, on ancient books.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles opened his eyes and found himself again on the woods, but, now, the daylight made it a lot less creepy.

Standing next to a huge rock, was Jennifer and Harris. Wait, wasn’t Harris dead? Or was it just another dream/memory?

Stiles decided to get closer to them and hear what they were talking about.

“What do you mean the sacrifices won’t be enough?” Jennifer had said.

“I mean that Deucalion is too powerful. Even for that.” Harris said. “The sacrifices are gonna give you a lot of power, yes. But, will it be enough to kill Deucalion? Probably not.”

“What am I supposed to do, then? I can’t just let him and his pack live.”

“Of course you can’t. And that’s why you’re gonna use another sacrifice to get rid of him.”

“What?”

“Have you even heard of a true alpha?” Harris asked.

“Yes, of course. A true alpha is the Wolf who rises based only on his force of will and determination. He doesn’t have to kill another wolf to access that power.” Jennifer answered.

“Exactly. And, guess what? Rumours are that Mccall is one of those. It may be just a rumour, though. But, what if it isn’t? True alphas have a lot more power than normal ones. Sacrificing one would probably give you enough power to face Deucalion equally.”

“Are you telling me to kill an innocent teenager?” Jennifer asked, pretending to be shocked.

“As if you weren’t about to kill a lot of innocent people. And even me. What is another one to the list?” Harris said, smiling.

“What do I have to do?”

“Complete the other sacrifices before. And, also, wait until you see his eyes are fully and permanently red. After those two things happen, sacrifice him and his power will go to your body, making you Strong enough to kill Deucalion.”

Stiles felt his stomach twist with fear. He had to get back and warn Scott and the others about Jennifer’s plan. He started running and, after what seemed like hours, he found the giant tree again. Already waiting for the darkness to consume his body, he touched it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Lydia was almost falling asleep when she finally felt water falling on her shoulder. Standing up quickly, she saw Stiles waking up. Before he couldn’t even get out of the tub, she hugged him, soaking her clothes.

“Where are Scott and Allison?” Stiles asked, looking at both of his sides and seeing the empy tubs.

“They are out. Scott is with Deucalion and Allison is at her apartment picking up weapons.”

“How long since Scott got out?”

“Almost 1 hour. He and Allison came back at the same time, and we were scared because you didn’t.” Lydia said.

“Yeah, I had some troubles. But now I need to talk to Scott.” Stiles said, picking up a towel and trying to dry himself.

“What is so important? Stiles, you jut got back from almost-death. You shouldn’t be rushing around.” Lydia said.

“I can’t calm down, ok? I saw something and I need to tell Scott about it. He’s in danger.”

“We already know that. But, what did you see?”

“Jennifer. Talking with Harris.”

“Isn’t Harris dead?”

“Yeah, he is. I guess it was some kind of memory? I don’t really know. All I know is that Jennifer is planning something against Scott. And I need to stop her.”

“What are you talking about? What is she planning?”

“She’s gonna make a test on Scott and his powers. If he passes, she’s gonna kill him, to take all that power to herself.”

“Why? The sacrifices weren’t enough?” Lydia asked, confused.

“From what Harris said, no. At least, not enough to kill a demon wolf like Deucalion.”

“Well, let’s hope Scott doesn’t pass this test, then, right? This way he’s gonna stay safe.”

“Yeah. But he will pass the test. I know it. And, the worst? Jennifer knows it too.” Saying that, Stiles walked away from the clinic and took his Jeep to the woods, calling Scott on the way there to know his exact location.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was already driving like crazy, while trying to call Scott, and Lydia didn’t even have time to ask him to wait for her.

“Do you know where Scott is?” She asked Deaton, who just shook his head as an answer. Lydia sighed and walked to her car. “I’m going to find Allison, and, later, find Scott. If Jennifer is planning something like Stiles said, we need to warn him.”

“Deaton nodded. “You’re right. But you can’t go unprepared. Take this with you.” Opening one of his drawyers, he handed Lydia a little bottle, with a light liquid on the inside. “These are Phoenix tears. Some people used to say they were capable of healing any wound. Specially on werewolves. I’ve never used it, do I’m not sure they will work, if something goes wrong. But, you can always try.” Lydia took the little bottle and placed it inside her pocket. “And, remember one thing, Lydia: when one use those kind of things, he or she needs to believe it’s gonna work.”

Lydia nodded and, thanking him, walked back to the car. Starting it, she took her phone and called Allison, who told her she was still on her apartment. Lydia drove there and waited for her.

A few minutes after Lydia arrived, Allison appeared, holding one bag that seemed to be full of guns, and, also, her bow & arrow. She got in Lydia’s car and placed the bag on the backseat.

“Scott is near some destillery. He said it is close to the abandoned Hale house. Do you know where it is?” Allison asked, putting her seatbelt on and watching as Lydia started to drive.

“Yes. We’re gonna have to hurry to get there in time.” Lydia looked at the sky. “Specially now that there’s a storm coming.”

“I bet it’s not a normal storm.”

“Me too. It probably has something to do with all the power Jennifer is gathering.”

“Talking about that, what did Stiles see? Did he tell you?”

“Not much. He just said that he saw Jennifer talking with Harris, and that he told her that the sacrifices wouldn’t gather much wnough power to kill Deucalion, so she’s gonna need another sacrifice.”

“Scott? Why?”

“Stiles said that Harris told Jennifer Scott is something called true alpha. He also told her to test his powers and see if that is true. If Scott passes this test, Jennifer is gonna kill him.”

“Oh my God.” Was all Allison could answer at the moment, because she knew that Scott was a true alpha. He’d never kill to get that power, and, even Derek once said that he already had his own pack. It was just a matter of time for him to become a real alpha. Also, she’d already seen glimpses of red on Scott’s eyes sometimes, but she had always thought it was only her mind playing a trick on her. Apparently, not.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles was driving as fast as he could, but the storm and all the Wind was not helping. The Jeep almost got off the road at least five times, but he managed to drive it safely. Scott had told him that he and Deucalion would wait for Jennifer at some abandoned destillery, and he was going there to try and warn Scott about her plan.

Isaac was going back at Deaton to ask for help to go to the Nemeton and rescue Melissa, Chris and the Sheriff, since Scott and Allison had explained to him the exact location of the giant tree.

Stiles had no idea how he was gonna convince Scott to back off and let Deucalion deal with Jennifer by himself. He just knew he had to do that. He couldn’t risk losing his best friend.

Going even faster, Stiles took about 10 minutes to get to the destillery. Getting there, he noticed that he was too late. The fight was already going on. He got off the Jeep, took his new bat (made of aluminium and wrapped in wolfsbane and mistletoe) and started to talk towards the building, only to be stopped by a firm gripo n his wrist.

He turned around and saw Lydia, who placed her other hand over his mouth, a silente gesture telling him not to say anything. He understood it and nodded. She took her hand off and they walked to a hidden spot, where they could see what was going on.

“Why are we outside? We have to get in there and help them! We have to help Scott!” Stiles said.

“Yeah, and how are you planning to help?” Lydia asked, and he showed his bat. “Oh, right. A bat against a Darach. Stiles, we have to wait for the right moment to go inside and help. We can’t simply get in there without a plan. If we do it, we’re dead.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Scott had no idea of what to do. Derek was unconscious on one of the ends of the room, while Deucalion was on his wolf form, holding Jennifer, with his claws on her neck.

He started to walk towards Scott and made jennifer kneel on his side.

“Kill her.” The demon wolf said, looking right at Scott. “Do it.” Scott looked at Jennifer, who was, obviously, terrified, but didn’t do anything. Deucalion howled and, Scott doesn’t know why, but he changed to his wolf form after hearing that.

“Now, kill her.” Deucalion repeated. “Your parentes are dying. A storm is coming. She is burrying them alive. It’s her connection to the currents. Kill her and it all ends.”

“It won’t end now with me.” Jennifer said. “He’ll have you kill everyone you love. It’s what he does.”

“They are dying, Scott. Your mother. And the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it’s over! Become the alpha you are meant to be. Become a killer.”

“They are not dead yet.” Scott said, getting up to face Deucalion.

“Who is gonna save them?” He asked. “Your friends?”

“My pack!” Hearing that, Deucalion ran over Scott and took his wrist. With his claws out, they walked to Jennifer.

“You just need a mentor. A little guidance.”

“I forgot to tell you something.” Scott said, putting a hand on his pocket and picking a special arrowhead. “Something that Gerard told me. Deucalion is not always blind!” Saying that, Scott threw the arrowhead on the ground, and it exploded in a bright light that made Deucalion scream and cover his eyes.

Derek, who was hidden, decided to take a shot and try to convince Jennifer to stop the storm, but she didn’t hear him. They started to fight, and Jennifer was beating and almost killing him, when Scott and Deducalion got their vision back, that was blurred due to the Strong light of the arrowheads.

Seeing that they were coming for her, Jennifer started to run to the door, but turned around on the middle of the way, remembering the only way to kill Deucalion. Putting a hand inside one of her pockets, she picked some mountain ash, and threw it up. They ashes feel all around her, creating a perfect circle of protection.

Scott almost hit it, but stopped a few cetimeters before doing so. He remembered what happened at the bank’s vault, when he tried to save Deaton, and he also remembered he almost broke the circle. So, he decided to give it a shot.

Walking ahead, he stopped close to it. Scott rose his hands, until he felt the barrier stopping him.

“You’ve tried this before, Scott.” Jennifer said, looking at him with a victorious smile on her face. “I don’t remember you having much success.”

Scott took a deep breath and started to try and push through the barrier. It was like he was trying to pull twenty school buses all at once. His eyes started to glow bright gold and he pushed even more.

One of his fingers broke the barrier for a few seconds, but it came back as soon as it dissapeared, adn Scott saw that he could be able to do it. Putting all his strenght on his hands, he focused on trying to break it.

Jennifer’s smile started to face away, when she saw that he was about to succeed. One of his hands go tinto the circle, and Scott felt his eyes changing. The golden yellow changed into bright red and, the moment it happened, he was able to break the circle and the barrier. All the energy that was holding it together broke free and threw Jennifer to the door.

Seeing that she was on the ground and, apparently unconscious, Allison, Lydia and Stiles go tinto the destillery.

“How did you do that?” Derek asked Scott.

“I am an alpha now.” He answered, as he looked over to his friends. Lydia and Stiles went to check on Derek, while Allison stayed close to Jennifer, pointing na arrow at her, in case she’d wake up soon.

Scott looked at Deucalion and, when he was starting to walk towards him, he heard Allison calling him.

He turned to look at her, and saw an arrow pointed at him. Even though Allison was a bit far from him, he knew that the arrow would go on his heart. And he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away from it.

“What are you doing, Allison?” Scott asked, only to see Jennifer appearing next to her.

“You don’t give me another choice, Scott. I really didn’t want to do that, but, now that I know you’re a true alpha, I can’t lose this opportunity.” She started to walk toward him. “You know, Harris told me, right before I killed him, that, after doing the 12 sacrifices, I’d have to make na extra one, since Deucalion was far too powerful for me to handle.”

Getting to his side, she injected some kind of wolfsbane on him, that made him paralysed. “Let’s see if you cant rid of that like you did with the mountain ash, she said, laughing.”

“How are you even controlling her?” Scott asked.

“Oh, Deaton didn’t told you? What you guys did to find and save your parentes leaves consequences. And one of them is the opening of a door into your minds. The three of you have that now. I just used her because I thought it would be poetic.” She looked at Allison, and the arrow started to be pulled back.

“Scott. Oh God. I’m sorry. I’m trying to stop it. But I just can’t. Oh my God.” Allison said, with tears running all over her face.

“You can’t kill him. Not now.” Deucalion said, coming out of somewhere, and went to attack Jennifer. She took him with one hand and made him fly to a wall. The sound of his bonés breaking filled the air.

“Ok, where were we?” Jennifer said. “Oh, right.” She looked at Allison. “When I count to three, you’re going to release this arrow.”

Scott just closed his eyes, a single tear falling from one of them.

“One.”

He heard it, and just nodded, because he could sense Allison staring at him, worried.

“Two.”

The time seemed to slow down and all he could hear was heartbeats. Of all his friends. He wished he could have said more things to them. He wished he could’ve told his mom how much he loves her. He wished he could have talked to his dad.

“Three.”

This is it, he thought, hopefully it won’t hurt.

He heard the string being released, followed by a muffled scream, and the sound of the arrow entering a body, but he only felt the tip of it slightly touch his skin. He opened his eyes and saw it.

That smile. Mixed with tears, and a little bit of blood on the side of that smile.

“Why?” Was all he could ask.

“You know why. You are my best friend, man.” Stiles said, and more blood appeared on his mouth. “You’re my brother. I couldn’t let that happen.” With that, he fell over Scott, and they both went to the ground.

For some irony of the destiny, Scott could move now, and he did his best to settle Stiles comfortably on his lap.

“Lydia! Call… Call Deaton. Or my mom. Or a doctor. I DON’T KNOW, JUST DO SOMETHING. PLEASE.” Scott screamed, while tears were raining over his face.

“Dude. Hey… Hey…” Stiles said, starting to gasp for air. “It’s okay. Do not worry about me.”

“Shut up.” Scott said, and palced a hand over the arrow. “We have to take it off.” Stiles nodded and, after taking a deep breath, Scott took the arrow off.

“Shh… Shh. It’s okay.” He said, placing a hand over the open wound and taking Stiles’ pain away. He turned to Lydia, who was running from one side to another, with the phone on her ear and desperation on her face, tears building up on her eyes.

“I can’t… I can’t reach them. I’m sorry.” She said, crying.

Looking around, Scott noticed that Jennifer and Deucalion had dissapeared, what made him even more angry.

“I’ll go look for them.” Derek said.

“I’ll go with you.” Allison replied, but Derek shook his head and told her to stay where she was.

“Maybe you can do something useful with this arrow and try and protect them.” He said, walking away, what just made Allison sad.

Scott looked down at Stiles, and he was with his eyes closed.

“Hey! Stiles! Buddy! Wake up. Stay with me.” He said, giving him light taps on his face.

“Dude, I’m here. Don’t need to hit me.” Stiles said, and tried to laugh, but ended up getting choked on blood.

Somehow, the wound on his chest was not bleeding anymore, but Scott could hear his heartbeat getting lower and lower by the moment, and he knew that he’d have to do something.

“Stiles… What should I do? I can’t lose you, man.”

“I know. And I’m sorry for that, Scotty. But you’re gonna have to stay strong, ok? You’re gonna have to keep an eye on my father. And on Lydia too. Please.” Stiles said, starting to cry.

“What if… What if I try and bite you? I’m sure your dad would understand that.”

“Yes, he would. But I don’t want it.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t wanna be a werewolf, Scott. I never wanted to. I’m too afraid I might lose control and go on a killing spree if I turn into one. I don’t wanna kill innocent people.”

“But we can work on that!” Scott tried. “I learned control, man! I can teach you. It’s not that hard.”

“No. Please. No.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Lydia sat on the floor next to the boys and took one of Stiles’ hands between hers.

“Hey.” She said, wiping away a tear with the other hand.

“Hi.” He replied, smiling.

“I… I get that you don’t want the bite, but, what about another supernatural way?” Lydia said, feeling the weight of that tiny bottle on her pocket.

“What do you mean, Lydia?” Scott asked her.

“Deaton gave me this.” She said, picking up the bottle and showing it to them. “He said that it can cure any wound, even on supernatural creatures. What if we give it a try?” She looked at Stiles, waiting for his answer.

“What the hell is even that?”

“Phoenix tears.” Her voice cracked when she said it aloud, because, thinking about it, it seemed really stupid to believe it would even work.

“Oh God.” Stiles said, and Scott touched the wound again, trying to take more pain away, but not managing to take as much as in the first time. “Well, let’s hope I don’t grow feathers, then.” He gave a little laugh, and so did Lydia. “Go ahead.”

Scott ripped his shirt off, and Lydia poured the content of the bottle on Stiles’ wound.

“Fuck. That burns.” He said.

“Sorry.” The girl replied.

“Now what?” Scott asked, and Lydia just stared at him, because she had no idea of what they were supposed to do.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

After some minutes, the wound was completely healed, but Stiles was not getting better.

“What is happening?” Lydia said.

“I don’t know. But i’m scared. His heartbeat is getting too low.” Scott replied, and Stiles looked at them.

“Hey, guys. Stop that. Please.” He placed a hand over Lydia’s cheek and caressed it. “You tried, okay? It’s okay. Just… please, explain what happened to my father.” He turned to look at Scott. “Don’t let him go back to drinking. Please.”

Scott nodded, crying again. Placing a hand over Stiles’ chest, he felt his heart beating oh so slowly. He tried to take the pain away, but he couldn’t do it.

“I… I can’t take away your pain.”

Stiles just smiled and nodded. “Do not worry about that. It’s because it doesn’t hurt. Not anymore.”

Lydia was starting to feel an urge to scream, and more and more tears were running over her face by the minute.

“Lyd… Look at me.” He said, and she obeyed. “I love you, okay? I always did, and I always will.” Stiles said, closing his eyes.

Lydia couldn’t even answer that, she just nodded and cried even more. Scott hugged his friend- no, his brother close and waited, hearing his beating heart.

It didn’t last long, though. In about two minutes, it stopped beating, and Scott felt the body go numb on his arms.

Lydia couldn’t hold it anymore and she finally screamed.

Scott followed her with a broken howl.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to tell the Sheriff.” Lydia said, still looking at Stiles’ lifeless body laying on Scott’s arms. “I… I don’t think I can do it. Would you mind?” She asked Scott.

“If you can’t do it, what makes you think that I can?” He replied. “Sorry, that was kinda rude.” Lydia just sighed and looked at Allison, who was crying silently, with her back turned to them. She looked to Scott and they both walked towards her.

“Hey…” Lydia started, placing a hand over her shoulder.

“Don’t. I killed him, Lydia. There’s nothing to be said, okay? Don’t try to make me feel better, because, no matter what you try to tell me, I know the truth. And so do you.”

“Stop blaming yourself, Ally. It was Jennifer who did it.” Scott said.

“BY MY HANDS!” Allison turned around and her red and teary eyes locked with Scott’s. “Don’t you get it? Maybe it was Jennifer. BUT SHE USED ME TO DO SO! She used my weak mind to kill our friend, Scott. Your best friend. Your brother. How do you think I’m feeling about this?”

“Allison, please. Let’s leave this subject behind by now? We need to find the Sheriff.” Scott said, looking again to Stiles.

“Oh, yeah, right. I should be the one to talk to him. ‘Hi, Sheriff! An evil druid just used me to kill your son!’ maybe then he’d end up killing me too.” She said, crying again. Lydia just hugged her, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles opened his eyes and got up. Everything around him was blue sky and green lawn. He started to walk around, trying to discover what exactly was this place he was in. After what seemed like hours, he noticed a woman standing next to an old house.

He started to walk closer, calling the woman, but she didn’t reply. Instead, She opened the front door of the house and walked in, closing it behind her.

Getting even closer to the house, he noticed something. That was his house.

“What the hell?” He whispered. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go there and get in. Opening the door, he saw the woman standing at the kitchen, with her back turned to Stiles. He knew there was something on her that was very familiar, he just couldn’t seem to remember what.

“Hello?” He said, and the woman stopped what she was doing. She dropped the knife that was on her hand over the sink, and, slowly, she turned to face Stiles, with a warm smile on her face.

“Hi, son.” And Stiles remembered why that woman seemed so familiar to him. She was his mom.

“Mom? What… What are you doing here?” He asked, walking on her direction.

“The right question is what are you doing here.” She said, opening her arms for him. He obeyed and hugged her.

“Is this heaven? Or whatever the right name is?”

“Yes. I mean, I guess? All I know is that you shouldn’t be here. Your time has not come yet.” Claudia said

“Well, maybe it did. Considering I took an arrow on my chest to save my best friend.” Stiles replied, feeling tears starting to build on his eyes.

“Oh, God. Why? Scott is supernatural, son. He’d be able to cure himself.” Seeing the expression of confusion on his son’s eyes, she added: “Yes, I know about him. And about what you did for your father. I see everything from here.”

“So, you’ve been watching over me for all this time?” Stiles asked, and his mom just nodded.

“But, Stiles, dear, you have to go back, and you have to hurry. If you stay here for too long, you won’t be able to get back to your friends. And your dad. You can’t leave him alone.”

“I… I know, mom. I didn’t actually think of it when I jumped in front of that arrow.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know that you were just trying to protect your best friend.” Stiles just nodded to that.

“What do I do now? How do I come back?”

“You have to wait. In a few minutes, I’m probably going to dissapear, and this place will be filled with light. You have to remain calm and stay where you are. Hopefully, you’re gonna wake up back on Earth.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He just wished he could have a longer talk with his mom. He needed to tell her so many things and he didn’t even know where to start. He hugged Claudia, and started to feel her body dissapear from his embrace.

“Stay strong, son. And keep an eye on your father. Always. Never forget that I love you. Both of you.” She said, fading away.

The room got filled with light and Stiles felt his body being pushed back.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“I’ll drive.” Allison said, opening the passenger seat for Lydia.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked, getting into the backseat, still holding Stiles on his arms.

“Yes.” Was all she answered.

Allison started the car and Scott heard it.

Tum-tum.

The car started to move, and he thought it was just the tires over rocks or something like that.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

Or maybe, it wasn’t. The sound was really low this time, so he concentrated and tried to see if he could hear it again.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

What was that? Where were all of those beats coming from?

He looked to his side, over the window, but there was nothing there. The road was empty.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

What if…?

He looked over at Stiles.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

He started to shake because there is no way it was what he was thinking it was. He took his hand up from his pocket and placed it, still shaking, over his friend’s heart. He closed his eyes, his hearing focusing only on the direction of his hand.

And then he felt it.

The little reverberance created by the beating of his heart.

Stiles’ heart was beating again.

“He’s alive.” Scott whispered to himself, tears appearing on his eyes.

“What? Scott, what did you say?” Lydia said, turning around on the front seat. When she looked at Scott, she saw the happy look on his face mixed with the tears, so her eyes went over his arm, and his hand, placed over Stiles’ body.

“His heart.” Scott said, between happy tears. “I can hear it.”

“What are you talking about?” Lydia said. “This is not funny, Scott.”

“No, wait! Give me your hand.” He took Lydia’s hand and placed it over Stiles’ heart. “Just wait.”

Tum-tum.

“Oh my God. It worked! It actually worked!” Lydia said, picking up her phone and trying to call Melissa. “Ally, head to the hospital, asap.” Allison nodded and started to drive faster.

Scott’s phone rang and he saw his mom’s name on the screen.

“Hi, honey. What happened? I saw that Lydia was trying to call me, but, when I tried to call her back, I couldn’t? Is everything okay?”

“Now, yes. But we have a little problem. Stiles got an arrow on his chest and we are going to the hospital right now. Do you think you can go there fast enough to help us avoid lines and all that boring paperwork?”

“Of course, honey!” She said and, after mumbling directions, she got back to the phone. “Ok, we are already on our way. We’ll be there in 5. See ya.” With that, Melissa ended the call.

“How much time until they get there?” Allison asked Scott.

“Five minutes. How much until we get there?” He replied

“A little bit more than that. I’ll do my best.” Allison said, getting her attention back on the road.

Even though Stiles seemed to be alive, Scott still could smell regret, sadness and, was that fear? on her.

“Allison, what is wrong?” Scott asked her.

“What do you mean?” She replied, still looking to the road.

“You know I can smell emotions. Andy ou are smelling like thousands of them. And they are all bad emotions. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Because I killed him! I’ve already told both of you. It was my fault. Even though for some crazy miracle he seems to be back, I was the one who let go of that arrow and killed him.”

“It’s over, okay? It was not you. It was Jennifer using your mind. Not you. Remember that.” Lydia said, placing a hand over her shoulder.

“Don’t… Don’t worry about that, Ally… I’m… I’m fine now.” Stiles said, trying to sito n the backseat, making Scott promptly stop him.

“Hey hey hey, slow down, buddy. You just came back from the dead. Calm down a bit.”

“Yeah, Lydia told me the same thing when I got off the water and I didn’t listen. What makes you think I’ll listen now?” Lydia smiled to herself hearing that.

“It’s good to have your stubborn ass back with us.” She said, smiling at him. He smiled back and tried again to sit down, just to be stopped by Scott. He sighed and decided to remain as he was, placing his head on his best friend’s lap.

“Allison?” He called

“Yes?”

“Forget that, okay?”

“But…”

“No but’s. I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault and I know that. Scott and Lydia know it too. Stop blaming yourself.” He heard Allison letting a quiet sob out. “Besides, it was kinda my fault to decide and jump in front of an arrow, you know.” Allison just nodded in the front seat because she knew that it was almost impossible to win an argument against Stiles.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

They got to the hospital in a little bit more than 5 minutes, and Melissa and the Sheriff were already waiting for them. Scott was carrying Stiles in his arms because Stiles said he could walk and almost fell to the ground when he tried.

“Ok, we have a room and everything already settled up for him. Follow me.” Melissa said, looking to Scott.

The Sheriff pulled Lydia to a corner and asked her to explain everything. Scott heard it and turned his head back, nodding to Lydia, telling her it was okay to tell him the entire truth. He turned around again to see his mother waiting for him next to a door at the end of the hall.

“A Doctor is already coming down to check on him and, for his skin tone, I can tell he lost a lot of blood. We are gonna have to find someone to donate.”

“What is his blood type?” Scott asked.

“I’m gonna see if we have it on his record files. Be right back.” Melissa said, already walking away from Scott and heading to the computers in the front hall. “B+“ She said, getting back.

“Mine is B-. I can donate.” Scott said.

“Is that a good idea, son? I mean, being a werewolf, your blood must have some different things.”

“Mine is B+. I’ll donate.” Allison said. “It’s the least I can do for him.” Melissa nodded and Scott mouthed a ‘thank you’. Allison smiled at him and followed Melissa to another room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

About an hour passed, Stiles finally woke up again. He had received a blood donation from Allison, and also had serum on his right arm. A food tray was laying on the side of his bed and, on the couch at the end of the room, Lydia was sleeping. He smiled as he saw her, and then, heard the door opening.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Scott said, smiling, as he closed the door quietly.

“Yeah. Just woke up. What time is it?”

“Almost 3 AM. How are you feeling?”

“It still kinda hurts, but it’s probably all the dying and coming back to life thing. Did you find Jennifer?”

“Nope. I didn’t get away from here since the minute they put you under observation.” Scott looked over tom the couch. “And neither did she.”

“You can go, if you want. You need to stop Jennifer.” Stiles said, looking worried.

“Do I? My mom is safe. Your dad is safe. Allison’s dad is safe too. There’s no need to worry.”

“Yeah but what if she gets 3 other guardians to kill?”

“Doubt that. Deucalion is probably hunting her down already. When she thinks about doing something, he’s going to kill her.” Scott sighed. “But let’s stop talking about that and let’s talk about the stupidiest idea you ever had.”

“You mean saving your ass?” Stiles replied, smiling.

“YES! What the hell, man? Why would you do such thing?”

“I told you I couldn’t see my brother dying.”

“Yeah? And how do you think I felt when your heart stopped? How do you think I felt when I felt your body go numb inside my arms?” Tears started to form on Scott’s eyes and he tried his best to not let them flow.

“I’m sorry? I’m sorry i care so much about you that I’d give my life for yours, man. I wasn’t thinking straight. All I could think about was saving you. It didn’t really matter how I was gonna do it. And I’m glad it all worked, after all.”

“But what if it hadn’t worked? What if you had died?”

“Then, you’d keep the promise you made me, and keep an eye on my father. And I’d be with my mom, looking over all of you. Simple.”

“Yeah but, what about all the pain we’d go through?”

“Death doesn’t happen to you. It happens to everyone left stading at your funeral.” A voice came from the end of the room. “Do you remember such words?” Lydia asked Stiles, who just nodded.

“Ok, what?”

“Remember when Derek and Peter said they had a plan to save Jackson?” Scott nodded. “Well, they needed me to reach out the human part of the kanima. And, well, Stiles and i kinda had a little argument over all the dangers that getting that close to the kanima would bring and he used those words to me.”

“Well, she’s completely right, Stiles. I get it that you were trying to save me, I really do. But, please, don’t ever do that again. We may not have Phoenix tears the next time.”

“Got it.”

“Good” Scott said, giving Stiles a quick hug. “I just came here to see if you were ok. I’m gonna leave you guys alone.”

Stiles and Lydia said goodbye to him and he left the room. Stiles moved his legs a bit, making room in the bed for Lydia, and she sat there.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, caressing his leg.

“Well, it still hurts like hell, but I’ll get over it. As long as I don’t wake up with feathers, I’m fine.”

“I’m sure you’d look great with feathers.” Lydia said, laughing, and Stiles started laughing too.

“You know… When Deaton said all that about a tether between us, I didn’t think he was being that serious.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that, when You were underwater, I could feel something attaching us. The worst feeling was when I felt it starting to loose and you weren’t coming back. Oh, no, that was not the worst. The worst was to feel it flowing away from my body. Feeling like a part of me was being dragged away. And, even though you came back, it’s still not the same thing.”

“We can work on that, if you want.” Stiles said, placing a hand over Lydia’s. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I know we never really talked and I also know that you have feelings for me and I’m so sorry because you’ve been such a good friend, to all of us, and I barely noticed and talked with you so yeah, I think we should definitely work with all that.”

“Why the sudden change of opinion?” He asked her. “I mean, i’m not complaining nor anything like that, but… why?”

“To be honest, I have no clue. Maybe it’s this tether thing. It made me realise that I care about you and, seeing you dead was painful. Well, for all of us, obviously. And I don’t know, I’m just glad you are alive, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles replied. Lydia took his hand, that was resting over hers, and placed a small kiss on it. Stiles smiled at her and, going a bit to the side of the bed, he made room for her. She promptly go tinto his arms and they both fell asleep like that, on each others arms.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

In the morning, Scott went to the room to check on Stiles again, just to see his two friends still sleeping on each others arms. He smiled and noticed that Isaac was looking over the room through the window, with a interrogatory face.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, walking to his side.

“I don’t know. There’s something around them.”

“I can’t see anything.”

“Use your wolf eyes.”

Scott flashed his now red eyes and noticed it. A thin red line, linking both of their bodies, tangled on them over and over.

“An emotional tether.” He whispered to himself, smiling.


End file.
